


A Fate She Couldn't Foresee

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: AU Where Ruby and Sapphire get forced back to Homeworld





	

Sapphire’s eye was met with a glare as she stared at the red gem before her, one whom she held so much admiration and love for. The one person she trusted more than her own instincts. The gem that she had sacrificed herself to be with forever, and she was glaring, her eyes aflame as they stared at the blue gem with complete and utter discontent. 

“You brainwashed me, you...you made me defy my diamond!” She declared. Sapphire’s expression was unreadable to anyone who did not know her well, and the only person who could have been able to read the fear and concern held by the other was standing in front of her, spewing out venomous lies that Ruby was unable to make sense of. 

That is, until, a shaded figure appeared behind Ruby, a face hidden by blue. Her old diamond. The gem sat in her seat, but the heir about her was recognizable. She was a god among them, it would seem, and though Sapphire could see into the future, those lines were now blurred as a numbing fear settled over her. 

“Ruby remembers what you have done.” Blue Diamond said, a seductive tone that left shivers down Sapphire’s skin as she thought about all the gems whose last conversations had been with that tone, pleading for their lives. 

Ruby stood at attention when her Diamond made her presence, and the easily influenced gem nodded in agreement with her. 

“You’ve shown me right, my diamond. I only hope I can repay you for what I’ve done.” She said in a voice that Sapphire had grown to love, though as she spoke to her authority, Sapphire could hear a servitude that Ruby had not known for many many years, and it pained the blue gem to hear her lover be under such a control again. A control that would sacrifice any soldier gem with no remorse. 

“Thank you, Ruby.” Said the leader of this world, before her hand reached out, slim blue fingers pointing to Sapphire, who still looked unfazed to the untrained eye. “You are to shatter her, Ruby, for the laws she has forced you to break.” Said Blue Diamond, and Sapphire grew stiff. She looked towards her lover, her partner, her everything. Ruby looked back with dull eyes, eyes that had once held nothing but love for the other. 

Sapphire accepted her fate, though she wanted to know how Blue Diamond had convinced Ruby of such lies. She had thought her love for the other could conquer all, that, no amount of words could change that,but somehow, Ruby saw her as the enemy, and Sapphire merely accepted it, because she loved her. She would not question her. 

And as she watched Ruby fly at her, with a gem made weapon meant for the sole purpose of murder, Sapphire simply sat and waited, awaited her fate that she hadn’t seen, a fate she could not have predicted. For the loss of Ruby’s love would have been a path she refused to believe. 

But as she was ripped away from the world, and she saw nothing but hatred in the other’s eyes, she came to the conclusion that this must have always been her fate.


End file.
